


Being Human - The Love of Josh and Aidan

by unclescar



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: M/M, light spanking; slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan's life is in danger and Josh comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human - The Love of Josh and Aidan

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time of Season 1 so It's just the three of them in this story.

**BEING HUMAN**

**THE LOVE OF JOSH AND AIDEN**

 

It took Sally some time, but she finally found Josh cleaning up a patient room. “Finally I found you” she said to a very startled Josh when she suddenly appeared.

“What are you doing here?”  He asked as he ran to close the door to the room.

“You need to help Aiden” she said as more of a command than a request.

“I’m working here Sally, Aiden is capable of taking care of himself, whatever drama he got himself into he can handle, besides his kind don’t exactly take kindly to me.”

“You really have no idea as to what is going on do you. Didn’t Aiden tell you anything?”

“Apparently some of the vampires are giving him problems because he killed Bishop or some nonsense like that there is really nothing I can do about it Sally.”

 

“Oh really, well tell me this, did he try to tell you anything else, or did you just blow him off like you have been doing lately?”  Josh just looked at her.

 

“I thought so, well if you would ever get off your ‘poor me’ high horse  long enough to listen you might also know that your old pal Ray has gathered up some other werewolves and apparently there is going to be, for lack of a better term, a rumble taking place with Aiden caught in the middle of it all.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

“Well it seems the vampires are after Aiden but not just because of what happened to Bishop apparently not that many were fond of him anyway, some are after him because he lives with you and treats you like an equal instead of a slave. As for Ray, he has convinced the others that Aiden has brainwashed you into hating your own kind and he is under the impression that Aiden is leading a group of vampires on a hunt to kill them all off so you can have this entire area to yourself and leaving you the freedom to pick and chose who to make werewolves to be slaves again for the vampires.”

 

“Oh come on Sally now where did you hear that crap, the next full moon is like two and a half weeks away so Ray and whatever others you think he’s got with him, which I doubt he does, can’t change.”  Josh knew the moment the statement left his lips that he said the wrong thing.

 

“For your information Josh, while I was looking for you I accidentally came across Ray and the other werewolves outside that vampire club that Aiden used to go to and apparently they managed to changed, at least partially.  I saw them all with mouths full of sharp teeth and claws, thankfully they didn’t see me, not that they could have done anything to me.”

 

Josh just stared at her with a blank look on his face; he didn’t know what to say because in his mind he was getting a visual of what Sally described and was trying to understand how Ray and the others are able to partially change and why he can’t.  As he turned and walked out of the room, he recalled hearing Sally’s voice from what seemed like a distance say something about the old factory where Aiden and Bishop fought.  Josh walked out of the hospital, only slightly aware of people looking at him and trying to get his attention.  Once outside he took off running towards the factory not stopping for anything, including traffic and found himself jumping over cars with ease.

 

When he arrived he stopped short of barging inside and quietly approached the doors. He didn’t hear anything but he could sense that people were inside so he looked around to see if there was another way inside and saw a fire escape stairway.  He headed over towards it and as he did he passed an old window leaning against a dumpster and was stopped by his reflection.

 

He didn’t know when it happened, or how he had done it, but he saw what Sally described. His teeth were fangs and when he looked down his finger nails were now claws.  He smiled and growled and without even trying he jumped and landed gently on the first landing of the stairs. He quickly climbed the rest and made his way onto the roof where there was a broken out sky light that he climbed through into the warehouse.

 

Once he was on the topmost catwalk he could hear hissing and growling sounds so he quietly made his way along the catwalk until he came across a scene that made his heart jump. There on the floor was Aiden bleeding and he was barely moving, around him were five vampires that came after him, and then across from them was Ray and three other werewolves.

They weren’t paying attention to Aiden at this point but were facing each other like they were getting ready to fight.

 

As Josh looked down at Aiden, he had a flash back to the night they first met, Aiden getting the vampires to back off and him lying on the ground. Aiden didn’t laugh at him or ignore him, he stopped to help him and now Josh realized he was in the same exact position, Aiden needed him and Josh realized he wasn’t scared or nervous about going down there.  In fact, without even thinking Josh leapt over the railing and landed on the ground right by Aiden.   When he landed Aiden  opened his eyes briefly and smiled, the others were all startled by his sudden appearance, the vampires hissed and the wolves started to growl, but Josh paid no attention to any of them, he knelt down and gently touched Aiden’s face and gave his best smile but it probably looked pretty frightening.

 

He put his clawed hand out for Aiden to take it so he could help him up but just then, out of the corner of his eye, one of the vampires made a move. Josh stood up grabbed him and threw him with ease across the vast room, impaling him and killing him. Another one came at him and he slashed at her, slicing open her throat with his claws. She stopped dead and turned into a pile of dust. In the shock of what he just did, he didn’t see the next one come at him and sink his teeth into Josh’s neck, he didn’t have to struggle much to get him off because the vampire backed away like he was choking and then he too turned to dust.  The remaining two vampires looked at each other and took off.

 

Josh turned around just in time to see the werewolves moving in for the kill on Aiden, he let out a roar and jumped on Ray with a vengeance and sunk his teeth into Ray’s throat ripping it out and killing him. The other werewolves did the same as the vampires and took off Josh chasing them part of the way for good measure.

 

When he returned to where Aiden was, he saw him struggling to get up, his injuries were pretty bad but he was starting to heal, he grabbed Aiden and scooped him up in his arms and without paying attention to Aiden’s protest flung him over his shoulder and started running home.

 

Thankfully it was dark when they left the warehouse so Josh was able to get Aiden home through dark alleys and quiet neighborhoods without being seen. At some point Aiden passed out because the next thing he knew Josh was gently putting him on the bed.

 

“I need to get…..”  Aiden started to say and get back up but Josh’s clawed hand was on his chest pushing him back down and Josh let out a growl that actually scared Aiden and he just looked at him. 

 

Aiden watched as Josh left the room and he could hear him moving around and then the microwave went on and he smiled, Josh was heating up one of the bags of blood for him to drink.  Aiden propped himself up in bed and waited and soon Josh came back into the room and Aiden had to chuckle, he had the blood in large cup with a straw but even in Josh’s current state, the face he was making was amusing.

Josh had barely sat on the edge of the bed when Aiden took the cup from him and immediately started to drink down the blood, Josh could immediately see a change for the better. He wasn’t sure if it was just that obvious or if it was the change in his vision he had in his partial werewolf stage.

 

When Aiden finished drinking he set the cup on the side table and just put his head back and closed his eyes.

“So this is a new look for you, when did you learn to do that?” he asked and when the only response he got was a whimper, he opened his eyes and looked at Josh.

 

“Josh can you talk?” he asked and Josh just shook his head ‘no’.

 

“Why don’t you change back or are you worried we were followed?”  Again Josh whimpered but this time Aiden noticed that Josh looked upset and he saw a tear escape from his eye.

 

“You can’t can you?” and again Josh just shook his head no.

 

“Ok let me think…..here come around here and lay down on the bed” Aiden said and Josh just sat there looking at him.

 

“Josh I can hear you heart racing you need to relax so come on, come around here and lay down.”

 

Josh got up and started to walk around to the other side of the bed and as he did Aiden told him to take his shirt off. Josh stopped and looked at him but did what Aiden said and then he lay down on the bed next to Aiden.

 

“Roll over” Aiden said and again Josh looked at him.

 

“Josh please trust me” Aiden said so Josh rolled over onto his stomach while Aiden moved so he was lying on his side. Josh laid there waiting to see what Aiden was going to do and then he felt his hand on his back as Aiden started to rub his back.

 

“You just need to relax and calm down and you should change back to normal” Josh heard him say quietly and as Aiden continued to rub his back he could feel himself starting to relax.

 

After a few minutes Josh noticed he was back to his normal self and that Aiden’s hand stopped moving but was still on his back so he turned his head to look and Aiden had fallen asleep himself.  Josh didn’t do or say anything, he just smiled and closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

 

Aiden opened his eyes and was startled to see Josh sleeping next to him, he looked around to confirm he was in his own room and then the events from earlier all came back to him.  He slowly got out of bed so as not to disturb Josh and then got a change of clothes and went to take a shower. He felt great so he was fully healed but he was hungry and after what happened he knew he was going to have to go back to drinking live again, it was the only way to maintain his strength. He knew Josh would be disappointed but he had no choice.  When he went downstairs Sally was there and she just looked at him with a big smile on her face.

 

“Hey Sally you look awfully happy.”

 

“Well when I came home I was glad to see that Josh found you and that you were ok and I have to say seeing you two lying there, your hand on his back, is just too adorable for words.”

 

Aiden rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time.

 

“I’m fine thanks to you as well as Josh and I fell asleep rubbing his back to help him calm down so he could change back to himself.”

 

“You mean he was like the others I saw, partially changed to a werewolf?”

 

“Yes he was, he took out 3 vampires and Ray, and then he flung me over his shoulder and brought me home.”

 

“Wow that sounds like a romance novel. So where are you heading?”

Aiden looked at her, hesitant to answer at first “hunting” he said and the smile fell from her face.

 

“Are you going after those that attacked you today?”

 

“No I’m going for dinner and please don’t look at me like that, it’s bad enough Josh is going to be disappointed in me.”

 

“Aiden I understand that you need to do this to survive and I don’t think badly of you for doing it but might I make a suggestion and head south.”

 

“Why south” Aiden asked.

 

“It’s a really bad part of town, full of criminal elements.  Why not help clean up the streets while you’re at it?”

 

“I think I will, thanks Sally.  Look if he gets up just tell him you weren’t here when I left.”

 

“I won’t say a word” Sally said and then Aiden left.

 

The next few days Aiden and Josh kept missing each other and whenever they did run into each other and Aiden tried to talk to him, Josh seemed distant. Something was bothering him but he wouldn’t talk.

 

“Sally the other night did you tell Josh I went hunting?”

 

“No in fact I heard Josh get up and leave your room and go back to his and he was there until the morning why?”

 

“Well we keep missing each other and when I try to talk to him at work he seems distant, like he’s mad at me for something.”

 

“Oh it’s not you he’s been the same way with me as well, in fact he got so tired of me asking him what was wrong he threw a coffee mug at me and stormed out of the house this morning.”

 

“Josh did that, that doesn’t seem like him?” Aiden said sounding worried.

 

“I know it shocked me as well so I’ll just avoid him when he comes home later.”

 

Later that night Josh came home from work and stopped when he saw Aiden just sitting on the sofa in the dark, just staring straight ahead. “Hey” Josh said quietly and headed towards the stairs and as he started to climb them Aiden started talking.

“You know for the over two hundred years that I’ve walked this planet, I have heard so many people talking about destiny but I never understood what it meant, never really believed any of it.  I remember somebody once saying that your destiny could be changed by something as simple as turning a corner and one night I did just that, I turned a corner.  It was then that I thought perhaps there was something to it all because on a cold Boston night I turned down an alley I had never gone down before and that one simple change in my direction changed my life forever. With that one simple change in direction I found something I hadn’t had in over a hundred years, I found a best friend.”

 

Josh was frozen on the stairs listening to Aiden and a single tear ran down his cheek. He turned and looked at Aiden still sitting on the sofa, he hadn’t moved so Josh put his bag down and walked over to the sofa. He stood behind Aiden and bent over wrapping his arms around Aiden to hug him and he rested his head on Aiden’s shoulder.

 

“You’re not the only one who found a best friend that night. I am so sorry Aiden” Josh said as Aiden grabbed Josh’s arms and hugged him back.

 

Josh let go and came around and sat next to Aiden.

 

“I’m sorry Aiden; I don’t know how you can call me a best friend when I’ve been anything but.”

 

“Josh you are my best friend, but I don’t understand if you feel the same, then why won’t you talk to me?”

 

“When Sally came to the hospital the other night she started to tell me you were in trouble, in danger, and I didn’t really believe what she was saying. I told her that you’re a vampire and you can take care of yourself and then she told me if I got off my ‘poor me’ high horse and started listening to you I would have known what was going on. I remember walking out of the room and vaguely remember her saying something about the warehouse. As I was running everything from the moment we met up until that moment ran through my head and I realized she was right.  Then I got angry, I was pissed knowing you were probably surrounded by enemies that is the only thing I can think of that caused me to partially change and the funny thing is, I never felt it happen.”

 

“Josh I’ve gotten used to you not paying attention to me about certain things, but the past couple of days you haven’t actually talked to me at all and I don’t understand why.”

 

“Aiden what has been bothering me is that I’ve made you feel guilty about what you are; you are a vampire and you need to drink blood to survive and seeing you on the floor of that warehouse I finally admitted to myself that I’ve had no right to make you feel guilty about what you are and what you need to do in order to survive. If you fed live regularly then perhaps you wouldn’t have been so bad off when I found you. I want you to do what you need to do; the only thing I ask is not that you bring anybody home.”

 

“I never have and I never will Josh, you should know that by now.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I think my problem is, is that I see myself as a killer, a wild animal and I’m projecting that on you and it’s not fair.”

 

“Josh you keep thinking in terms of books and movies, and what happened in your own life. You think of yourself changing and going wild, running around killing anybody that crosses your path but you have to remember I am here, I will do everything I can to keep you from doing that and so far it hasn’t happened.”

  
“I know Aiden and I’m so grateful to you for that but what recently happened just confirmed what I feared most.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I had heard that if you kill the werewolf that infected you, then the line is broken and the curse is broken. I killed Ray and nothing has changed, I’m still a werewolf so between that and coming to terms that I am going to be this rest of my life has weighed heavily on my mind and that is why I’ve been so distant.”

 

Aiden didn’t say anything; he just put his arm around Josh’s shoulder and hugged him.

  
“So does this mean you’re giving up looking for a cure?” he asked Josh.

“Yes, I mean I may do some research hear and there but it won’t be the main obsession of my life like it has been.”

 

For a while they just sat there, Aiden’s arm around Josh’s shoulder and Josh resting his head on Aiden’s shoulder.

 

After a few minutes of sitting there in the quiet, the sound of Josh’s stomach growling loudly caused them both start laughing.

 

“I’m a little hungry” Josh said.

 

“Ya think?” Aiden said still laughing.

 

“You go get changed and I’ll make you dinner” Aiden said as they got up and Josh just looked at him.

 

“What you don’t think I know how to cook?”

 

“Well it’s just that…..”

 

“Josh I was human and did cook before” Aiden said cutting him off.

 

“I know but that was during the revolutionary war.”

“And I wasn’t always a nurse Josh, over the years I have worked as a lot of different things and one was a chef so stop looking like I’m going to poison you and get showered and changed and I promise you will have a nice dinner.”

 

Josh hesitated for a moment and then headed upstairs to shower and change.

 

“That smells good” Sally said when she suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

 

“Jesus Sally don’t do that” Aiden said when he almost dropped the dinner plate.

 

“So where’s Josh?”

 

“He’s up taking a shower and getting changed, he just got home from work.”

 

“And you’re making him dinner? That’s so sweet so you guys kissed and made up?”

 

“It wasn’t like that but we talked and everything is fine between us.”

 

Sally just looked at him and while he was cooking dinner he turned and looked at Sally and noticed a strange look on her face.

 

“What’s with the look on your face?” Aiden asked as he finished cooking Josh’s steak. 

Sally was about to say something but then Josh started coming down the steps so she just smiled and said nothing more.

 

“Aiden that smells good” Josh said as he sat at the table where on the plate in front of him was a huge steak with potatoes and vegetables and Josh started eating.

 

“Ok I am never going to doubt your cooking skills again” Josh said when he finished.

 

“Thanks I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

The rest of the night was a quiet night for the three of them sitting and watching a movie although Aiden couldn’t help but wonder what it was Sally would have said if Josh hadn’t come downstairs when he did.

 

Over the next few days life for the three of them was back to normal but Aiden kept asking Sally, when they were alone, about what she intended to say but she refused to say anything further.  Aiden hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with Josh but he couldn’t ask him because either he had sworn Sally to secrecy or she might have discovered something that he didn’t know that she knew about in which case if he asked Josh, he would either not know anything or be too embarrassed to say anything.

 

 The only option Aiden had was to pay closer attention to Josh to see if perhaps he would notice something.  He also started to wonder if perhaps Josh had feelings for him like he did for Josh because when Josh came to his rescue, it was a defining moment for Aiden. He realized then that he didn’t just love Josh, but he was in love with him as well.

 

As time passed Aiden started to notice that Josh was becoming more ‘touchy feely’ with him, it wasn’t anything that would be deemed inappropriate but there was more subtle touching taking place, and Aiden was not going to complain about it either.

 

When he would talk to him, about anything he would always gently touch his arm or shoulder.  Whenever they ate together in the cafeteria at work Josh would sit next to him instead of across from him and he would noticed that Josh’s leg was right up against his own.  Aiden didn’t mind and didn’t do anything to move his leg but sometimes it would drive him crazy in a good way and then one day he saw something on Josh’s computer that surprised him yet he found it strangely exciting at the same time.

 

“You’re late” Aiden said as he closed his locker at work and Josh came running into the changing room.

 

“I know I was doing some work on the computer and lost track of time.”

 

“What time do you get off?”

 

“I should be home by seven in the morning why?”

 

“I’ll make some breakfast for you if you like?”

 

“Thanks but you don’t have to do that.”

  
“It’s no problem and I don’t mind.  You better get going” Aiden said and Josh grabbed him a hugged him and thanked before running out of the room.

 

Aiden was walking past Josh’s room when he noticed the computer and saw what appeared to be a lot of writing and his curiosity got the best of him and went to see what it was Josh had been writing.  As he started to read it, he realized he was reading a computerized version of a journal and he knew he shouldn’t read it but what was there had him captivated.

 

_‘I had the dream again last night. When I had dreams about Aiden like this before they really disturbed me but now that I’ve realized that I’m in love with Aiden they don’t bother me anymore, in fact whenever I go to sleep I always hope to have more dreams about him because I don’t think anything would happen between us in real life. Our friendship is stronger now than it has ever been and I won’t risk that because if something went wrong and he left I would be devastated. The second I saw him lying on the ground in the warehouse was the second I knew I loved him more than as a friend._

_Last night’s dream was different, more erotic and kinky, even as I sit here thinking about it I’m getting aroused again. I’m almost thirty years old and last nights dream ended as a wet dream it was so erotic and hot. We were sitting on the sofa and Aiden was rubbing my back and it was so relaxing that I lay down across his lap to get comfortable. He said nothing he just continued rubbing my back and after a few minutes his hand had moved to my lower back and then to be funny he slapped my ass and my only reaction was a moan and then I moved so I was stretched out completely on the sofa and lying across his lap.  He asked if I liked that but I said nothing and he smacked me again but now my erection was pressed between me and his right leg and when he hit me it throbbed. We were both wearing our scrubs so I knew he felt it and it was the only answer he needed. He would rub my ass and then slap it and I would just moan in pleasure. The next thing I remember is us both naked and making love on the sofa.  I’ve never thought about anything kinky before when it came to sex so I don’t know where it came from  or what triggered this dream but I had to write about it so I can read about it and hopefully have it again.  God I want him so bad I can’t put it into words.’_

 

Aiden was so lost in reading he didn’t realize he was stroking himself at first but he could visualize the dream himself and it completely turned him on as well. After finishing off what he started he went downstairs and sat on the sofa to think. He knew he couldn’t let Josh know he read his private thoughts, but he knew now that Josh was in love with him as well. He feared risking their friendship, and he had to admit to himself that he could understand that but at the same time why should they continue living like this, both wanting each other and doing nothing about it?  The only thing that it could lead to is looking back on life with regret.  Aiden couldn’t wait for Josh to get home in the morning so he headed back to the hospital and found Josh in the supply room taking inventory. On his way there he thought of what to say and how to approach this so Josh would never know he read his journal.

 

“What are you doing back here? Did you get called in to cover for somebody?” Josh asked surprised when Aiden came into the supply room.

 

“No there is something that’s been on my mind lately, something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about and I just now got up the courage to do it.”

 

“Oh is everything alright?”

 

“Yes I guess, look let me just get this out.  You’re my best friend and I love you but when you came to the warehouse and fought those vampires and Ray I realized that…….that I was in love you” Aiden finally said but he was looking down at the floor. Even though he knew Josh felt the same, he for some reason couldn’t look at Josh when he admitted his feelings. After a moments he got the courage to look at Josh and just as he looked up Josh was right there, his arms around his neck kissing him.

 

They stood there for the longest time making out and holding each other tight.

 

“In case you couldn’t tell, I’m in love with you too” Josh said and Aiden laughed.

 

“I should let you get back to work and I’ll be waiting for you when you get home.”

“Ok and don’t worry about breakfast I don’t think I’ll want to eat when I get home because I just want to get back to this” Josh said and they started kissing again.  Aiden took a chance and slid his hands down Josh’s back until he reached his ass and he gave it a gentle squeeze and got the reaction he was hoping for, Josh moaned and managed to kiss Aiden harder.

 

Time seemed to fly because before Aiden knew it Josh was coming in the door and to his surprise, he didn’t look tired. Josh didn’t say anything, he just walked over, took Aiden’s hand and started walking upstairs and all Aiden did was smile and let Josh take the lead.

 

They went to Aiden’s room because he did have the bigger bed and Josh had him sit on the bed, “stay here and don’t move” he said and then he left the room and took a shower.  When Josh came back Aiden was sitting right where he left him and Aiden liked the fact that the only thing Josh had on was a towel.

 

For a moment Josh stood in the doorway just looking at Aiden and then he walked over and knelt down on the floor in front of him and started to take off his shoes and socks.

 

Aiden found all of this extremely erotic and wasn’t going to do or say anything to stop him or ruin the moment. After Josh got his shoes and socks off, he stood up and took Aiden’s hands and had him stand up as well and when he did Josh ran his hands up Aiden’s arms, across his chest and then down to the waist of his jeans.  He pulled Aiden’s t-shirt out of his jeans and started to take it off of him and as he did, he stopped long enough to gently kiss each of Aiden’s nipples.

 

Aiden was going crazy and struggling with the urge to rip the towel off of Josh and toss him onto the bed. Once Josh got the t-shirt over Aiden’s head he kissed him, but Aiden’s arms were held behind his back because of the t-shirt that Josh held and hadn’t completely removed. He eventually did take Aiden’s shirt off and started to remove his jeans; Josh barley had them down to Aiden’s knees before he dropped down and took Aiden’s member in his mouth. Aiden grabbed Josh’s head and held it while he moved his hips back and forth while Josh grabbed Aiden’s ass.

 

Josh stopped and stood up and gently pushed Aiden and he fell back sitting on the bed and Josh finished stripping him naked, “lay back” he said and Aiden moved to the center of the bed as Josh removed the towel and climbed onto the bed and on top of Aiden.

Josh lay on top of Aiden for a moment just looking into his eyes, “I really do love you” he said.

 

“I love you to Josh” Aiden said and then he pulled Josh down and kissed him.   

 

Aiden opened his eyes and looked at the clock, it was 4pm and then he turned his head to see Josh still in bed next to him, he was lying on his side with his back to him and Aiden could hear a very slight snore and he smiled because it sounded cute.  He scooted over until he was right up against Josh and started nibbling on his ear.

“What time do you have to be in tonight?” he whispered in Josh’s ear.

 

“Not until seven” he said as he started to wake up.

 

“Good then we have time” Aiden said before he moved even closer and once again entered Josh.

 

“Oh God you can wake me up like this anytime you want” Josh said and they again made love several more times before they both finally got out of bed.  Since Aiden had to work as well Josh thought it would be best that they just shower together and it was Josh’s turn to take Aiden from behind.

 

Later that night at work, they were sitting in the cafeteria, and now that they had no secrets, Josh not only had his leg up against Aiden’s but he occasionally would put his hand on Aiden’s thigh and rub it.  For fun Aiden would sometimes take Josh’s hand and move it up to his crotch, “you’re driving me crazy” he would whisper and Josh would let out a low guttural growl, which he discovered Aiden loved.

 

“Josh I don’t want this new stage of our relationship on start off with secrets so I have to confess something and I really hope you won’t be too angry with me.”

 

“What’s the matter?”

“The other night, when you came to work because you were working on the computer, when I got home I walked past your room and was curious and I read what you wrote and I’ve felt guilty has hell and I am really, really sorry.”  

 

After Aiden finished confessing he looked at Josh and he had a slight smile on his face.

“I’m not mad that you read that because I wrote it and left it up in hopes that you would read it. It was just stuff I’ve wanted to tell you but I just couldn’t say it out loud and to your face for fear you would freak out or laugh at me.”

 

Aiden looked around the cafeteria and they were completely alone so he grabbed Josh by the back of the neck and kissed him.

 

“I never would have laughed at you” he said.


End file.
